Depths
by Smif
Summary: Fate had been cruel to him, cursing him with such a family. But Itachi could only count his blessings that at least he had been given this one small piece of happiness. Mild implied ItaSasu


Uchiha Itachi rubbed his temples, willing away the throbbing ache that beat out a sombre rhythm in the back of his skull. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks, although it had only been a couple of days.

He took a long breath, and then concentrated and opened his eyes again. Red sharingan swirled, and he threw nine kunai almost simultaneously. Each one made its way into the exact centre of the correct target. He didn't even bother to acknowledge his success, and gathered them up to repeat the actions.

He felt his younger brother's small but unmistakable chakra approaching from over a mile away. He couldn't help a small smile at the thought of seeing the boy, his dark hair and dark eyes foreboding even at his young age a great beauty to come. He could never quite explain how it was that his little brother managed to make even the worst days just that little bit brighter for him.

As he continued to train, he felt Sasuke trying to mask his chakra. Amazing how he had such control, even at the age of seven. Almost as exceptional as Itachi's own. The little boy was trying to sneak up on him, he knew. He hid another smile. May as well play along for a while, if only to see that adorable little pout when the raven-haired child found himself thwarted.

Sasuke got closer to the clearing. Itachi kept training, but most of his attention was focussed on his approaching 'foe'. His kunai practise required about as much concentration as breathing for him.

Itachi heard a twig snap a few metres away, and knew that Sasuke was only feet behind him. He closed his eyes momentarily, centring himself.

'You are getting much better, Sasuke.' he said quietly, turning to look down at his brother, half crouched on the bare earth.

Sasuke's pout did nothing to disappoint him. He stood up and glared. 'How?!' he asked sulkily. 'How do you always know I'm coming?'

Itachi held out a hand towards him, smiling gently. _Because I can never loose sight of you, not for a second._ he thought. But he spoke blandly. 'You aren't quite skilled enough yet. Be patient.' he said, in his soft, emotionless voice.

Sasuke let out a sigh that fluttered his fringe, and then caught Itachi's hand and hugged him, forgiving him without another thought. Itachi embraced him gently, lifting him off his feet and into his arms.

'Ne, aniki, you look so tired. Are you alright?' Sasuke asked suddenly, looking up at Itachi's face and touching his cheek - sharp, chiselled cheekbones, slightly sunken eyes from lack of sleep - with soft, pale fingertips. He wore a sweet, concerned frown on his face.

Itachi shook his head a little, gently so as not to disturb Sasuke's fingers from their place - such a warm touch, surprisingly warm considering the boy's complexion. 'I'm fine, Sasuke.' he said mildly. He wanted to close his eyes and rest his head on the small shoulder under his chin, fall asleep with his arms around the warm body he held, but he couldn't burden his brother like that.

Sasuke narrowed his beautiful, unnaturally black eyes - an Uchiha trait, although it had never suited any of them as well as it suited Sasuke, Itachi noted - and brushed his hand down to touch his brother's jaw line. 'You always lie.' he mumbled. 'I don't like it.'

Itachi kept his expression steady, although he couldn't help feeling surprised. He was almost impossible to read, he knew - when had Sasuke learned to do it so easily?

'Aniki is always tired these days, aren't you?' Sasuke said, still frowning.

Itachi shrugged a little. 'It doesn't matter.' he said, smiling gently down at his brother's face. So beautiful, even now, such angelic sweetness that it was hard to believe the boy even existed. Far too perfect for the stagnant, soured clan he was born into. Fate had been cruel to him, cursing him with such a family. But Itachi could only count his blessings that at least he had been given this one small piece of happiness.

Itachi's eyes widened without his permission, as he stiffened, stunned. Small, warm lips, unbelievably soft, pressed lightly against his own. He stared into eyes so impossibly black that he felt like he was drowning for a moment. Eyes filled with an unbearable love, those warm hands on either side of his face...

Sasuke rested his dark head on his brother's shoulder. 'Don't be sad, aniki.' he whispered, running his pale fingers through the dark strands of Itachi's long hair.

Itachi stared into nothingness, trying to convince himself of what had just occurred. After a long moment, he closed his eyes tightly and pressed a soft kiss onto the downy top of Sasuke's head.

'I promise.' he whispered, his voice almost shaking.

_Drowning..._

* * *


End file.
